What have we done
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Brittany and Jeanette break up with Alvin and Simon. But they soon regret their decision when the boys go through a change. Will the girls be able to change them back before its too late. Can they get help from Theo and Elle who remain strong through it all. Rated M for very strong language CGI
1. Changed

This is a story I've had in my head for a while now and I've finally had time to write it down, enjoy

"Brittany, listen to me please" pleaded Alvin

"Forget it Alvin, we're through" said Brittany, walking away

Alvin dropped to his knees. He clutched his heart as he watched her disappear from sight. Alvin was heartbroken, Brittany had broken up with him and there was no way he could gain her trust again.

XXX "Jean, please" pleaded Simon

"Simon, just leave me alone, we're done" hissed Jeanette, walking away

Simon watched her leave. He just stood there as tears leaked from his eyes. Jeanette wanted nothing to do with him anymore. There was no way she'd ever forgive him.

FLASHBACK

It all started when the chipmunks were eating lunch at school and Ryan and his jock buddies came over.

"Hey fur balls, your in our seats" Said Ryan coldly

Alvin looked up, but said nothing and continued to eat his lunch. Simon did the same, but Theodore looked nervous.

"Hey, that means get up!" yelled Ryan

Theodore quickly got up and went to another table. Alvin didn't move a muscle. Simon wanted to move, but didn't want to leave Alvin to fend for himself, so he remained where he was.

"Lemme make myself clear rats" growled Ryan, "if you don't move in the next five seconds, I'm gonna make your life a living hell"

Alvin didn't move a single muscle in his body.

"Fine" said Ryan, "You'll regret this soon"

Ryan walked away with his gang. Simon let out a breath of relief.

"That was close"

Alvin just smiled with satisfaction.

XXX

What happened next. Ryan spread rumors throughout the whole school that Alvin and Simon cheated on Brittany and Jeanette with some other chipmunks. The rumors eventually got to the chipettes. When they heard, they were furious. The only one that wasn't was Eleanor. Ryan had no need to spread rumors about Theodore because he moved from the table when they told him too. Brittany and Jeanette were furious and screamed at Alvin and Simon. They tried to tell them it was just a rumor, but they didn't listen, and now they're both heartbroken.

One week later

The chipettes were walking down the school hallway on their way to their lockers.

"Hey Elle, how's Theo" asked Brittany

"He seems ok" said Elle, plainly

"What about Alvin and Simon" asked Jeanette

"Not good" said a voice

The girls turned around to see Theodore standing behind them.

"Oh hey Theo" said Eleanor, giving him a quick kiss

"How's Simon and Alvin, Theo" asked Jeanette

"Terrible" said Theodore "they hardly ever leave the room, and they're always blasting really scary music"

"What do you mean scary" asked Brittany

"They're listening to bands like….slipknot" said Theodore

"Slipknot" said Jeanette, "but that's a heavy metal band"

"I know, I told you it was scary" said Theodore

The group made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. They spotted a group of cheerleaders crowded around one table.

"What's going on" asked Jeanette

"I don't know" said Brittany, walking over to the table

The made their way through the crowd and hopped onto the table. They froze. There in front of them, was Alvin and Simon. They were, different. Brittany couldn't move a muscle. Neither could Jeanette or Eleanor, but mostly Theodore. Alvin was wearing a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt underneath with red A instead of his usual red and yellow outfit. His once brown fluffy hair that Brittany always loved was dyed black. He had a diamond earring in his left ear. He looked, scary. Simon…..Jeanette couldn't believe her eyes. Simon had on a black hoodie, a black hat back wards on his head. His usual spiky brown hair was dyed black with a red stripe going across the front. He had a small silver hoop in each ear, but what shocked Jeanette the most, was that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Alvin and Simon both just stood there, girls hovering around them. The chipettes and Theodore couldn't believe their eyes. Brittany and Jeanette both had the same thought in mind "What have we done".


	2. This can't be good

Hey everybody I'm back with chapter two. Hope everyone likes this story. Special shout out to Simon270, thanks for the ideas bro.

The girls and Theodore just stood there, looking at Alvin and Simon. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sitting behind the boys was a chipmunk-sized motorcycle and a car. One was a dark red crotch rocket, and the other was a blue corvette.

Students were crowding around the table, all of them looking amazed at Alvin and Simon. Brittany started to walk over to them, with Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore close behind. Brittany stopped a few feet away from the boys, they had their backs turned talking to the cheerleaders gawking over them.

"Alvin" Brittany spoke up

They both turned around and saw the girls and Theodore standing there. They both frowned and glared at Brittany and Jeanette.

"What do you want" hissed Alvin

"W-what….what happened to you guys" asked Jeanette

Alvin chuckled and smirked. He was about to respond when Dr. Ruben came over

"Alright what's going on over here" said Dr. Ruben.

She noticed Alvin and Simon and couldn't believe her eyes. Dr. Ruben had always been a chipmunk fan, and now here is two of her favorite singers in the world standing here wearing all black and looking like Goth punks.

"Mr. Seville, and…. Other Seville, what's going on here" said Dr. Ruben

Just then the bell rang, students began to exit the cafeteria and go to class. Alvin walked across the table to his bike. He hopped on and kicked the kickstand up and kicked the bike into gear. The motor screamed to life as Alvin revved the engine. Simon started his corvette and the engine roared. Alvin did a wheelie riding off the lunch table, speeding out the doors of the lunch room, Simon following close behind.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and Dr. Ruben just stood there, speechless. Brittany and the others walked to class. Mrs. Ortega picked up a clipboard and began calling roll.

"Brittany"

"Here" called Brittany

"Jeanette"

"Here"

"Eleanor"

"Here"

"Theodore"

"Here"

"Alvin"

There was no answer.

"Alvin?"

Mrs. Ortega looked over to Alvin's desk and saw him sitting there, with his feet up, and his miniature ipod earbuds in his ear. But Mrs. Ortega wasn't concerned about what he was doing. What shocked hr the most was that Alvin was dressed in all black with an earring in his ear.

She looked over to Simon's desk and saw him wearing a similar outfit. She looked at the rest of the chipmunks, they just shrugged with concerned looks on their faces.

"Alvin" called Mrs. Ortega

Simon hopped over to Alvin's desk and tapped his shoulder. Alvin looked up to Simon and Simon pointed to Mrs. Ortega. Alvin pulled his earbuds out.

"Um Alvin, Simon, are you guys ok" asked Mrs. Ortega

"Were fine" said Alvin "Why do you ask"

"Well, it's just that, you guys look a little…. Different" said Mrs. Ortega

"So" said Alvin

"And Alvin, we don't use headphones in class" said Mrs. Ortega, in a stern tone.

Alvin just ignored the teacher and put his earbuds back in his ears. Mrs. Ortega walked over to his desk and crossed her arms. She held her hand out to Alvin

"I'll take that now, Mr. Seville"

Alvin just looked up at her. "Piss off"

Mrs. Ortega's eyes widened. Ryan and some other kids started to laugh

"Mr. Seville, what did you just say to me" said Mrs. Ortega, angrily

Alvin just stared at the teacher, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I said piss off"

Mrs. Ortega's face turned angry, "Alvin, leave my class room, now"

Alvin just shrugged, he got up and looked at Simon.

"Lets go"

Simon nodded, they both hopped down to the floor. Everyone noticed Alvin's bike and Simon's corvette sitting just below their desks. Alvin hopped onto his bike while Simon climbed into his car.

"Hold on" said Mrs. Ortega, "you two are too young to drive"

Simon looked up at her, Mrs. Ortega could see he was wearing contacts instead of his glasses, but what scared her was that the contacts made his eyes look red instead of their usual grayish color.

"Does it look like we give a shit" said Simon, as he started the engine of his corvette

Jeanette couldn't believe what she just heard. Simon had never said a curse word in his life, and now he said it like it was nothing.

Simon closed the door to his car. Loud music began to emit from the speakers of his corvette. The music sounded nothing like what Alvin, Simon, or even Theodore usually listen to. It was very heavy metal.

Alvin started to bang his head up and down to the song. "Yeah Before I forget, nice choice Si"

Simon looked out his car window and smirked. He shrugged, "I like slipknot"

Alvin and Simon both sped off through the open classroom door, leaving behind a speechless group of students, and teacher. Mrs. Ortega looked over to Brittany and Jeanette.

"We need to talk"

**Well there you have it, chapter two. Hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Let me know in reviews.**


	3. Realization

Hey, what's up everybody, I'm back with chapter 3, hope you all enjoy it"We need to talk" said Mrs. Ortega to Brittany and Jeanette

The bell rang and the rest of the students left the classroom to go to wherever they needed to go. Brittany and Jeanette hopped onto Mrs. Ortega's desk.

"Ok, let's start with why are Alvin and Simon dressed like goth kids, and where in the world did they pick up on that kind of language" said Mrs. Ortega

Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces.

Jeanette sighed, "We broke up with them a week ago"

"Because they cheated on us!" Brittany cut in

Mrs. Ortega's eyes went wide, "Wait, I heard that rumor too" she said

Brittany and Jeanette's heads both jerked up, their eyes wide.

"Rumor" they both said at the same time

"Yes" said Mrs. Ortega "I heard a rumor going around school that Alvin and Simon had…you know, with some other chipmunks, but I didn't believe it, I know how close you guys are"

Brittany and Jeanette both couldn't believe what they were hearing. Alvin and Simon were telling the truth. It was just a rumor.

"What have we done" they said in unison

"Girls" said Mrs. Ortega, gaining their attention, "I don't know exactly what's going on with them, but I think you need to fix it and fast"

Brittany and Jeanette both nodded and proceeded out of the classroom. They had a mission now. They had to find Alvin and Simon, before it's too late.

Meanwhile

Alvin is riding his crotch rocket down the road at 90 miles per hour, with Simon following close behind in his corvette. They both are swerving, dodging other big human cars on the road. Alvin decided to have a little fun. He swerved right and rode underneath one of the other cars and back out the other side. Simon watched and smirked. He swerved his car around and popped the clutch, flipping the gearshift into reverse. He stepped on the gas as hard as he could. His corvette passed Alvin's bike. He smiled at Alvin as he drove backwards down the road.

"Showoff" yelled Alvin, smiling

Simon smirked and swerved his car around and drove forward again, leaving Alvin into dust. Alvin smirked, he flipped up a switch on his handle bar. He pressed the button. Within seconds his bike shot forward, catching up to Simon's corvette. Simon looked into his rearview mirror and saw Alvin gaining on him. He smirked and pushed a button on his dashboard. Simon's car shot off like a rocket reaching a speed of 160 mph.

Simon was smiling to himself, he looked into his rearview mirror again to see Alvin was nowhere to be found. He smiled with satisfaction. He then heard a loud engine from his left. He looked out his window and saw Alvin right next to him, fire coming out of the tailpipes of his bike. Alvin flipped him off and popped a wheelie, speeding off passed Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics. Alvin and Simon both slowed down a bit and pulled of the highway. They pulled into a parking lot of a 7-Eleven and parked their rides.

"Man, kicking your ass sure made me thirsty", said Alvin, smiling

Simon rolled his eyes and flipped him off, jokingly. They went inside the 7-Eleven and each grabbed a soda. Once back outside they sat and drank their drinks and relaxed.

"So", said Simon, taking a sip of his Pepsi, "Where to next"

Alvin shrugged, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. "Doesn't matter to me"

They both finished their drinks and disposed of their garbage. Alvin hopped on his bike and kicked it into gear, the engine revving to life. Simon turned his key, the motor of his corvette roared to life like a lion.

"Hey, I know where we can go!" shouted Alvin, over the loud engines

Simon looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Alvin smirked, "Let's go pay our friend Ryan a visit"

Simon smiled evilly and nodded. With that, they both sped off out of the parking lot.

**Well, that was chapter 3, Special shout out to alvinnascar5, he's a great author and you guys should definitely check out his stories, until next time, see ya**


	4. Payback

Hey, hey everybody I'm back with chapter 4, this one contains a lot of language, so be warned, enjoy

Brittany and Jeanette had been searching for hours now and still hadn't found a single trace of Alvin or Simon. They were walking down the sidewalk on the outskirts of town.

"Where could they be" said Jeanette, with worry in her voice

"I don't know Jean, we just have to keep looking, said Brittany

Just then Brittany heard something, she stopped in her tracks, making Jeanette stop as well.

"Do you hear that?" said Brittany, her ears perked up

Jeanette listened carefully. They could hear the faint sound of loud car motors starting up. Brittany walked around the corner to see a 7-Eleven. They both started walking towards the store when suddenly, two figures raced past them. Brittany took a step back from shock.

"Hey watch where your-.." she stopped herself when she realized who it was. The girls saw Alvin's motorcycle and Simon's corvette drift out of the parking lot and out onto the main road, obviously they had no idea that Brittany and Jeanette were standing there, otherwise they would have stopped. Alvin and Simon disappeared from sight, the sounds of their engines slowly fading away.

"God dammit!" screamed Brittany

Jeanette took a step back, afraid to be very close to her outraged sister.

"WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL FUCKING DAY, AND NOW WE FINALLY FOUND THEM AND THEY TAKE OFF AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE AGAIN!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jeanette put her hands on Brittany's shoulders, in attempt to calm her down.

'Shhhhh it's ok Britt., calm down.

"No, it's not ok" Brittany cried into her sisters shirt, "I want him back"

"I know Britt, I know, we'll find them. Just stay strong ok" said Jeanette

Brittany nodded through tears and pulled away from her sister's embrace. She dried her tears and wiped off her clothes.

"Well, we know which way they went, so lets try and follow them", said Brittany, pointing in the direction Alvin and Simon sped off.

Jeanette nodded and the two chipettes started walking.

**West Eastman high school 3:00 PM.**

Ryan and his friends were walking out of the school, heading for the parking lot to drive home. He waved bye to his friends, who were getting on the bus. He stopped once he saw his brand new car that his parents had gotten him for his birthday. His car was a black 2011 dodge challenger. Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing, his car, his brand new car, was completely trashed. The windshield was smashed, there was scratches all over the car. On the hood in red spray paint were the words **There's more coming.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Ryan.

A couple of students, including Ryan's friends noticed his car. Everyone, even Ryan's friends started laughing. Ryan was furious.

"WHO FUCKING DID THIS" he screamed, "WHO!"

Just then everyone heard two cars motors. Ryan turned and saw a chipmunk sized crotch rocket and corvette driving away. Both the bike and corvette stopped and Alvin and Simon looked at Ryan. He could faintly see them smiling evilly at him. He immediately became furious again, he started running at them.

"YOU FUCKING RATS"

**BOOM!**

Ryan stopped running and turned around. His eyes went wide, his car burst into flames, the security alarm beeping like crazy. Screams of students could be heard as everyone ran away from the burning car. Ryan turned to Alvin and Simon again and saw them driving away. He looked back at his car, now a raging inferno. Fire was coming from everywhere, under the hood, inside the broken windshield, under the fenders. His car was completely covered in flames.

Ryan took a big gulp, remembering what was written on the hood of his car before it blew. "There's more coming".

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, also a quick heads up. If anyone who reads this wouldn't mind taking a look at chipmunksforlife's page and reading his story called AWAKE AND ALIVE. I'd really appreciate it, he needs 55 review in order to post the sequel. So if you wouldn't mind reading and reviewing his story, that'd be great, thanks. Until next time **


	5. Busted

What's up everybody, here's chapter 5 of my story, hope your all enjoying it, judging by the level of exitedness I'm getting in the reviews I'd say you are. So without further adieu, I give you chapter 5.

Alvin and Simon slowed down to a stop as they parked their rides inside the shed in the back yard. Alvin covered up his bike with a cover, and Simon covered his corvette. Dave doesn't know that they've been driving, and they'd like to keep it that way.

They exited the shed and both pushed the big heavy door shut. They started towards the house. Once they arrived at the back door, they quickly peeked inside to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no one Alvin and Simon proceeded inside the house, headed for they're room. They entered the living room and froze. Dave was watching TV. They quickly ducked behind the chair. Alvin peeked to make sure Dave had not seen them, seeing he was clear he gave Simon a gesture to move ahead. Simon obliged and both of them ran towards the hallway. Once around the corner they slammed they're backs against the wall and let out a breath.

"That was close" whispered Simon

"No kidding" whispered Alvin, "Lets go"

Alvin and Simon went into they're bedroom and closed the door. Alvin sighed and took off his leather jacket and threw it onto his bed. Now dressed in only his black T-shirt with a red A, and the earring in his left ear, he fell backwards onto his bed, letting out a relaxed sigh.

Simon took off his black hoodie and threw in onto the floor. Now dressed in only a white tank top, and the earrings in each of his ears, he hopped onto his desk and turned on his laptop.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

"Dave were home" shouted Theodore

Dave jumped up from his seat. "Oh thank god you guys are alright" said Dave, with terror in his voice

The others were confused. "What do you mean Dave, why wouldn't we be" asked Eleanor

"Because-…" Dave noticed that Brittany and Jeanette were not with Theo and Elle.

"Theo, where are Brittany and Jeanette" asked Dave, looking dead serious

As if on cue the front door opened and Brittany and Jeanette stepped in, looking completely exhausted.

"Girls" said Dave, standing up, "are you alright" he said, picking them both up.

"Were fine Dave" assured Brittany "just tired is all"

Dave nodded and set them both down on the couch.

"I'm just glad your all safe" said Dave

Dave looked at all the chipmunks now sitting on the couch, he sighed before speaking.

"Guys, a fire happed at your school today" said Dave, looking serious

The chipmunks' eyes went wide. "Really" said Jeanette

Dave nodded, he got up and turned on the television. They kids watched as a news report appeared on the screen.

"Our top story today" said the newscaster, "A local student at West Eastman high school had his car blown up today"

The chipmunks couldn't believe what they were watching.

"Here is the aftermath of the explosion", the camera zoomed in on what was left of Ryan's challenger. There were still guys spraying it with fire extinguishers.

"Here is the owner of the car, now" said the news lady

The chipmunks froze when they saw the reporter stand next to Ryan.

"Now sir, can you tell me who might have done this to you" asked the reporter

"Yeah I can" said Ryan, looking extremely pissed off. "It was Alvin and Simon Seville" he said, looking straight at the camera.

Dave spit out his drink and stared at the TV.

The reporter's eyes widened, "you mean Alvin and Simon, of The Chipmunks?" she asked

"That's right" said Ryan, crossing his arms

"Well, this is a shocking twist lady's and gentlemen, I'm Katie Maverick with Fox news"

The TV went to commercial. Dave looked at the four chipmunks on the couch, who still were staring at the TV.

"Guys" he said, in a scary tone "where are Alvin and Simon?"

Brittany and Jeanette looked down, they all shrugged, having no clue where Alvin or Simon was. Just then they could all hear loud music coming from upstairs. They all slowly walked to the source of the noise, they stopped walking once they hit the boy's bedroom. They could clearly hear loud heavy music coming from the other side of the door. Dave opened the door. He took one step in and froze. Alvin was on his bed leaning back on his pillow, he had his eyes closed and was banging his head to the heavy music. Dave looked to his left and saw Simon, with his back to him, banging his head to the music while playing on his laptop. Dave looked at the IPOD dock on the nightstand. He looked closely at the IPOD screen, he wanted to know what this god awful music was that they were listening to. The rest of the kids covered they're ears in attempt to drown out the heavy metal. Dave looked at the IPOD, it said the song playing was "Ball tongue" by KORN. Dave pressed the button, turning off the song. Alvin and Simon both looked up in shock.

"Boys" said Dave, "We need to talk"

**Uh Oh looks like they got busted, what's gonna happen. Guess you'll have to wait and see. Until next time, chaio**


	6. The chase is on

Hey what's up everybody, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm back with chapter 6, hope y'all enjoy

Alvin and Simon were in their room. Alvin was laid back on his bed, listening to "ball tongue" by Korn on his ipod dock**. **Simon was listening to the song while fooling around on his laptop. Alvin was wearing only a black t-shirt and the earring in his left ear. Simon had on a white tank-top, his black hat, and the two earrings in his ears.

Suddenly the music was stopped. Alvin and Simon both looked at the speakers to see Dave with his finger on the pause button. Both Alvin and Simon could barely move.

Dave was speechless. He stared for a moment at his two sons, dressed in abnormal clothes. He looked closely at Alvin's hair. His hair that was once brown and curled, was now black and straight. He looked at Simon's to see his similar, only with a red stripe across the front. Dave couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Guys, we need to talk" said Dave

Alvin looked at Simon and gave him a small gesture with his head toward the window. Simon nodded and hopped up from his desk to Alvin's bed. Alvin hopped up to the window and lifted it open.

"Wait" said Dave, "what do you think your doing" said Dave, in a warning tone

Alvin smirked and put two fingers to his forehead, and soluted them goodbye as he jumped out the window, out onto a tree branch. Alvin and Simon slid down the tree to the ground. Once they hit the ground they took off towards the shed in hopes of getting their rides before Dave comes out the back door.

They made it to the shed and both pushed the big door open with all their strength. Alvin jerked the cover off his bike and hopped on. Simon yanked the cover off of his corvette and opened the door and climbed in. Alvin started his bike and twisted the throttle a few times to get the motor heated up. He put on his miniature helmet and kicked his bike into gear. At this point they both heard Dave and the others come out the back door. Simon started his corvette and stepped on the accelerator a few times, making the engine roar. He popped the clutch and shifted the gears. Alvin popped a wheelie and sped out of the shed, followed by Simon.

Dave saw the two vehicles leave the shed. He stopped in the middle of the yard and watched them disappear from sight. Dave looked back at the four remaining chipmunks.

"You've got some explaining to do" he said, angrily

"Um, Dave"

Dave turned around and saw Theodore standing in the doorway of the still opened shed. Dave couldn't see anything inside the shed from where he was. He walked closer to the doors. Once in the doorway he froze. The girls came up behind Theodore and gasped. Inside the shed were lots of other chipmunk-sized cars and bikes. The chipmunks slowly walked forward, looking in every direction. There were some cars that were up on stands and tools lying out on the floor. Some under covers and some just parked, looking ready to drive. Brittany looked to her left and saw a chipmunk-sized bright red 2012 Camaro parked right next to a dark blue 2001 Nissan skyline.

All of the cars seemed to be painted either red or blue. Brittany wasn't surprised at that. Next to the skyline was a black Lexus LFA. This one seemed to be one of the few cars that weren't painted red or blue. Next to the LFA was a dark green 1967 Ford mustang fastback.

Brittany got an idea and within an instant ran for the four cars. She climbed into the Camaro and started the engine. The others had no idea what she was doing.

"Brittany, what do you think your doing" shouted Dave

Brittany pulled the car out of the parking space and stopped right next to the rest of the chipmunks. She rolled down the window.

"Come on" she said, through the open window

The Camaro sped off out of the garage/shed, leaving black skid marks behind. Jeanette ran over and climbed into the skyline and started the engine. She peeled out of the shed, catching up to her sister. Theodore ran and got into the mustang, while Elle took the LFA. Both of them took off out the doors, catching up to Brittany and Jeanette.

Dave just stood there in the doorway. "Good luck!" he shouted

The four chipmunks were driving down the main Neighborhood street. Brittany looked over to Jeanette, she nodded and slammed down on the accelerator, sending the car forward rapidly.

The chase was on.

**Woah, intense. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, till next time, chaio**


	7. Wreck

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway here's chapter seven.**

Alvin and Simon were driving down the road at 80 mph. Alvin was concintrating on the road when something caught his eye. He looked in his mirror and saw four chipmunk cars gaining on them.

"What the fuck!" yelled Alvin, over the roar of his bike

Simon wondered what Alvin was yelling at. He looked in the mirror of his corvette and saw the cars. He looked closely and saw Jeanette driving his Skyline.

Brittany stomped down, hard on the gas pedal. The Camaro launched forward, catching up to Alvin and Simon. Alvin looked at Simon, a big smirk on his face. He gave Simon a quick nod before skyrocketing off on his bike.

Simon smirked to himself. He reached for his radio and turned it on. He turned on "Reach for the sky" by Social Distortion and turned the volume up to max.

Simon shifted gears and hit the gas, sending his car forward like a rocket. Brittany looked to Jeanette and nodded. She shifted gears and launched her car forward, followed by Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore.

Brittany caught up to Alvin's bike. She moved next to him and matched his speed. Alvin saw her and glared at her. He pressed the button on his bike, activating the nitrous oxide, sending his bike forward, rapidly. Flames coming out of the tailpipes.

Brittany hit her steering wheel with her paw and tried to catch up to him again. Simon sat back and smiled to himself as he drove down the road at 120 mph. He looked in his mirror and saw Jeanette right behind him. He chuckled and swerved in front of her, to block her from passing him.

"This would be a lot easier if it wasn't _my _car she was driving" he said to himself

Simon continued swerving his car, blocking Jeanette from passing him. Jeanette started getting frustrated. She swerved left, then faked right. The front end of her car rammed into the back left side of Simon's.

Simon's eyes widened as his car spun around and lifted of the ground. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore gasped as Simon's car hit the ground, sliding upside down on it's roof.

Alvin looked in his mirror and saw Simon crash. He hit the brakes and spun his bike around. He twisted the throttle again, heading towards Simon's car. Jeanette stopped in front of Simon's wrecked Corvette, followed by Eleanor and Theodore. She climbed out of her car and ran as fast as she could over to Simon.

Alvin stopped on the other side of the wreck, followed by Brittany. He hopped off his bike and ran over to Simon's car. Jeanette got down on all fours and looked into the window of the upside down car.

She could see Simon, eyes closed and looking bruised and badly injured.

"Simon!" she screamed

Alvin came over and grabbed a hold of the door. He pulled it open, only to have it fall off and hit the ground. Alvin looked into the car. He sniffed and smelled something odd. He looked at the upside down front end of the car. He could see smoke coming from underneath. He looked closely and saw small flames.

"Shit!" yelled Alvin

He ran over to the door and climbed in. He grabbed Simon's unconscious body and pulled him out of the car. Everyone stepped back as Alvin grabbed Simon and Jumped away from the car, covering his head with his hands.

**BOOM!**

****Simon's car exploded. Fire consumed the car as the entire thing erupted into a fiery inferno. Alvin looked up and looked back at Simon's car. He picked up Simon and threw his arm over his shoulder. He carried him further away from the fire. He laid him down and checked his pulse.

"He's ok" said Alvin, the others crowding around him

Jeanette pushed Alvin aside and hovered over Simon.

"Simon...SIMON!" she screamed, shaking his body

She laid her head on his chest and cried, soaking his ripped tank-top. She could hear his heart beat in his chest. She lifted her head and looked at his face. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his.

Simon's eyes slowly opened, then shot open wide when he noticed Jeanette. His eyes slowly closed again, his hand lifting behind her head, deepening the kiss. Jeanette broke away and stared into his eyes. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Simon. I should have believed you, it's all my fault"

Simon lifted her head up and gave her a warm smile.

"Shh..It's ok Jean, it's not your fault"

She crashed her lips onto his again, crying tears of joy.

Alvin watched, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Alvin?"

He turned around and saw Brittany standing there, looking at the ground.

"I um.. Just w-wanted to say..I'm um..I-" she was cut off by Alvin pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"It's not your fault Britt"

She buried her head into his black t-shirt and cried.

He lifted her head up and smiled at her. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers again. She sighed and melted into his body. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Wait here"

She went over to Jeanette and grabbed her. They went over to the cars. Simon stood up and brushed himself off. A minute later, Brittany and Jeanette came back. Jeanette walked over to Simon, holding something behind her back. She smiled and pulled out his blue hoodie.

Simon smiled and took the hoodie and put it on, over his head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"These can stay" she whispered into his ear, touching the earring in his ear

"Oh, I almost forgot" she said, reaching into her pocket

She pulled out his glasses and slid them on his nose. He smiled and kissed her again.

**Well, that's chapter seven. Only one chapter left, until next time, Alvin out**


	8. Sunset

Hey guys, Alvin here with the final chapter of this story, enjoy

The sun set slowly in the sky, creating an array of orange and pink across the clouds. Alvin and Brittany sat on a cliff overlooking it all. Brittany sat, her arms wrapped around his torso, and her head on his shoulder.

Alvin's bike sat about twenty feet behind them, a red, and a pink helmet resting on the seat. Alvin wore his usual red hoodie with a yellow A again. His hair was back to it's original brown fluffy self. He still wore the diamond earring in his left ear. Brittany found it attractive. Brittany sighed and hugged his body tighter.

"Isn't it beautiful, Alvin?"

Alvin smiled and looked down at her.

"I see something _more _beautiful" he said, and planted a kiss on her lips

She sighed into the kiss and melted into his soft body. The sun continued to set as Alvin and Brittany continued to passionately kiss.

XXX

Far off from Alvin and Brittany, were Simon and Jeanette, watching the same sunset. They currently sat in front of the Hollywood sign, on the hood of Simon's _New _Corvette. The setting sun reflecting off the shiny blue paint and the shiny chrome wheels.

On the hood, laying back on the windshield was Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette had her arms wrapped tightly around Simon's torso, her head on his chest. Simon wore his blue hoodie again, as well as his black rimmed glasses. His eyes were back to their original grayish color. The only thing different was that he still had a small silver hoop earring in each ear. Jeanette –much like Brittany- found it quite attractive.

Jeanette couldn't take her eyes off the sunset.

"The sunset is beautiful" said Jeanette

"Not as beautiful as you" said Simon, looking down into her emerald green eyes

She leaned up and pressed her lips onto his. Simon made no effort to pull away as his arms wrapped around her waist, his tail intertwining with hers.

The sunset faded away as both couples continued to passionately kiss, ending the day in eternal bliss.

**Haha, to anyone who noticed, I rhymed in the last sentence. Well, there you have it, What have we done is finished. See you guys in my next tale, Alvin out**


End file.
